This application is co-pending with the same inventor's non-provisional application entitled SALVIA plant named ‘FERWHITE’, application Ser. No. 12/383,635.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia leucantha, commonly known as Mexican bush sage, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name, ‘FERPINK’. The inventor discovered ‘FERPINK’ in 2003 in the inventor's garden in Sandvliet, Lichtenburg District, South Africa. ‘FERPINK’ was discovered as a naturally occurring single plant with novel pink flowers which the inventor found growing amongst many other self-sown plants of the typically purple-flowered species Salvia leucantha (species, unpatented). The parents of ‘FERPINK’ are unknown.
‘FERPiNK’ is slightly less vigorous than plants of the species, has mid-green leaves and pink flowers which are more abundant when the plant is grown in full sun.
‘FERPINK’ may be compared with its species and with all other varieties of Salvia leucantha known to the inventor as follows: Whereas the species and all other varieties of Salvia leucantha known to the inventor excluding the co-pending variety, Salvia ‘FERWHITE’ exhibit purple-violet calyces and white flowers, the flowers of ‘FERPINK’ exhibit white calyces and pink flowers. The flowers of ‘FERWHITE’ exhibit white calyces and white flowers.
‘FERPINK’ was first asexually propagated according to the inventor's directions in 2003 in a garden in Klein Optenhorst, Wellington, South Africa using tip cuttings from the originally discovered plant. The inventor has determined that ‘FERPINK’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The inventor filed an application for PBR in South Africa on Sep. 5, 2006, Ser. No. PT 4852, which has since matured into a grant of rights, ZA 20083844, dated Mar. 25, 2008. No plants were sold, or offered for sale or made available to the public until Apr. 14, 2007.